


Running

by LilaVeritas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaVeritas/pseuds/LilaVeritas
Summary: Annabeth decides she need to find herself and goes away - written by someone who is probably projecting, first language isn't English, didn't read the books in English, doesn't remember the books AND I forgot.If you found this, hope you like it!NOTE: This was going to be something, gave up half way through so now it's scraps
Kudos: 1





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm probably projecting into having family issues hahaha- ha. Anyways enjoy

Annabeth Chase is seventeen when she thinks she has to find herself before she loses herself to others. She's going to miss a lot of stuff both inside and outside the camp but she needs this for herself, she wants to escape, to leave, to not tell anybody but after all they've been through, is not fair to anyone.

Not to Chiron, not to Percy, to Nico, to Clarisse, to Reyna, to Jason, to Sally, to Will or Malcom, or any other of her sibilings. It wouldn't be fair to anyone at all.

But does she tell them in person or does she leave and note and run?

She leaves her cabin to go near the lake

"Annabeth?" a voice so familiar calls her name and she frezees "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking" she anwers and hopes he won't question her farther but it is as if her wishes weren't being conceded

"I think I know you better than you would consider" He smirks at her

"Do you know, Percy?"

"Yup" he says and sits besides her

There is a silence, it's a good one she thinks, it's not uncomfortable, they've known each other for years, they know each other's expressions, movements and silences by now, however, there is something so rich about life, and is that it can be surprising even with those you've known for a long time, the first surprise comes from here own mouth, she against her wishes is the first one to speak

"What are your plans?"

"About?"

"What do I know, Percy. In relation to anything after this"

"Having a year and then university sounds fine, maybe in New Rome and then I-"

"I want to run away." She cuts him, it's a dam breaking, there are so many things coming to her at the same time

"I had a huch about you"

"You've always have had wrong huches about me"

They laugh letting it all out, unknowingly some people are listening to their conversation, some their patrons, the gods who chose them upon everybody because of their qualities, and their hearts, because of their connections, the other ones are the stoll brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll who stop in their tracks to listen to them, but for that moment, they laugh as if no one was listening (wrong belief) as if trauma hadn't a hold of them, as if the grey streaks on their hair of holding the world hadn't started mixing with their natural strands of grey hair, as if their own problems weren't enough, as if they were little kids again, with no essence, without being afraid of monsters, without having to take decisions that sacrificed their own.

"I wanted to do today but at the same time I didn't want to go without a goodbye"

"I'm not sure what I prefer to be fair, if you hadn't told me it would have hurt hard but with you telling me now I'm won't be able to stop thinking about you"

"Do I go now?"

"When you come back, how does a date sound? I'll think of something for then"

"For how long?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe as long as one of adventures, maybe I won't came back"

"I won't wait forever"

"I don't want you to, please move without me, so I can move with you and when I come back a date sounds fine but don't live only for that"

"Nah, dude. My therapist finally has an opening" He joked and god-how she missed the feeling of not being responsible for everything

And there comes the laugh at their expense of the trauma rising again

"What are you going to do right now?" Annabeth asked

"Right now? Why? Mischief?"

"Help me leave, wake up Chiron and tell him, leave a note for others and I'll run"

"Alright, grab what you need, see me at my cabin"

Being found was widly different for those two, Perseus was a descendant of the greek gods lineage, Annabeth was blessed as kid whose companion was the daughter of Zeus, natural enemies and even then they've decided to be friends, friends that would support each other with love.

**Author's Note:**

> *Here Percy doesn't disapear after the first saga, they are not dating but when/if she came back they DEFINETELY WOULD  
> *We are not doing this as their parents or at least not for all of them because this parent stuff "DNA doesn't exist" is weird  
> *IF and just IF we do this in chapters, then they are not chronological.  
> *Under water kiss has not happened
> 
> I'm literally just projecting onto Annabeth because my head hurts, I'm sad, disapointed, mad at my family and feel either incredibly overwhelmed or incredibly numb and can't decide on which. Weee, my therapist doesn't have a schedule open rn. Help.
> 
> On another ote, does someone have tips on geting back into reading


End file.
